Forever is over
by teamtwihard
Summary: Running from your past is never a good thing to do. Even worse if your from Morganville. So when Claire starts to remember, the vampires won't take this lightly. Rated T 'cos I don't understand the rest lol
1. Wake me up

**Hey everyone this is my new story Forever is over. I thought of this idea a while ago so decided to write it out and see how it goes. One massive thanks to my 'unofficial' beta reader, SilverTongued, who had to deal with my countless emails and questions. Big loves to you sweets.**

Preface

She watched as Bishop strode towards a thin scraggly man with grey, curly hair with a scar that ran half way down his face. She tried to speak as Bishop yanked the man's head back and sank his fangs into the man's neck. She stared, mesmerized as the blood trickled down the man's neck and she turned automatically to watch a boy with uneven brown hair and muscles struggle with a blonde boy and, as she watched, she saw his eyes go crimson red.

Claire woke up screaming. She moved quickly to turn on the light switch to banish the shadows that crept around the dark room. The small room was flooded with light and Claire moved to the window. She pulled the curtains and checked the streets. People were still out in San Antonio which was so much different to what Claire could remember of... that place. She pulled the curtain back and picked up a black marker. Moving to a wall she wrote down her dream, which joined the other dreams and writing on the wall, all the things Claire remembered about Vampires.

**Please hit that review button and let me know what you think.**

**xoxo**


	2. Welcome to mystery

**So thanks to the two people who reviewed the last chapter lol. So this is chapter one, hope this clears up any confusion over the prologue. Enjoy **

Chapter one

Claire Danvers was stressed. Not that saving Morganville countless numbers of times against Bishop and Ada was stressful, but still.

Throwing the physics book onto her bed, Claire lay down next to it. Sighing she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead where the headache was forming. Downstairs she could hear the laughter of her roommates, Michael, Eve and Shane, but Claire couldn't bring herself to join them, even if she could she didn't think she'd be good company anyway.

Sighing, Claire raised herself from her bed and pulled out a tattered copy of a book that she had acquired from the lab. Opening it she began to read. After a few minutes of reading, a loud knock interrupted Claire's thoughts.

"Claire bear! Come down and watch a movie with us. Come on, we're going to watch the Lost boys." Claire shook her head, she would never figure out how Eve got contraband material into Morganville.

"How did you...Never mind," Claire replied "I can't, Eve. I have too much to do." The knocking came again.

"Come on Claire, lighten up. Work can wait" Claire slammed the book down onto the bed

"It can't Eve. I'm too far behind already" Claire shouted back. The knocking stopped and Claire heard Eve walk away from the door. Claire sighed and threw herself back onto the bed.

Claire woke with a start and looked over at her alarm clock and swore. It was 10.50 and she was late. Rolling out of bed she ran into the bathroom intercepting a bleary eyed Shane on her way and slammed the bathroom door in his face. It took Claire 10 minutes before she was able to dart out of the door and run all the way to the university.

She got there just as the lecture ended and students were packing away books and drifting out of the classroom. Claire started to speak but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Miss Danvers I'm delighted that you were able to join us, however classes have finished and you are too late" Claire sighed quickly before trying to reply

"I'm so sorry. If you give me the chance –" He held up his hand.

"I have had enough. In short Claire you are failing this class."

Failing? She knew she was behind but failing? That couldn't be right.

"I have no option but to drop you. Now please leave my classroom the way that you came."

Dropped? No, no! Claire stood still for a second before leaving the room.

Claire sat in Myrnin's lab watching him go through boxes of crap looking for a small red notepad. _"I have no option but to drop you."_ Those words kept echoing in her head. She'd never dropped or been dropped from a class before. Her whole life she'd been top of her class, every class. She sighed heavily before checking the time once more. She had already had countless texts from Shane wanting to know how long she was going to be.

"Am I holding something up, little bird?" Claire looked up to see Myrnin staring at her with questioning eyes. She sighed before replying sarcastically

"Of course not. I'm the servant. We aren't allowed social lives."

Myrnin slammed a hand down onto the table next to her, making a small crack run down the surface of the table, before leaning in close and whispering threateningly,

"You will not speak to me this way. I am your master. Do you wish for me to revert to the old ways of discipline?"

Wide eyed Claire shook her head at him and grabbed her bag before fleeing the lab.

Claire didn't stop running until she was through the front door. She slammed the door and leaned against it, gasping for air. She hated it when Myrnin's personality turned like that. She straightened up and pulling out her phone to listen to her voice mail messages, walked to the kitchen to grab a soda. Eight messages, all from Shane.

_Hey babe, got tired of waiting for you so we've gone to see the movie. See you soon. Love you_

Claire dropped onto the sofa and sighed.

She didn't blame them, she'd have got tired of waiting for her too.

She'd never had such an awful day. And that included the ones she'd where she'd been beaten, hunted, abducted and almost killed.

First she'd been dropped from her class. Then she'd been scared out of her wits by Myrnin. Then to top it all off, her friends had abandoned her when she needed them the most.

"I can't do this anymore," she said out loud before heaving herself off the sofa and walking upstairs to her room. As she entered her room she stared at the books that were sprawled across her bed and felt the anger begin to rise. How could all of this happen to her? She had done all that she possibly could for this town and never had a 'thank you' back from anyone. She wasn't the innocent little push over she was when she first came to Morganville, and she was sick of being seen that way. Enough was enough.

Claire dropped onto the floor and pulled out a bigger backpack. Claire yanked her drawers open and started to pull out clothes from them and shove them in. She then grabbed her toothbrush from the bathroom, her emergency cash from under her mattress and threw a few stakes and some bottles of silver nitrate on top, just in case. Claire then hauled it over her shoulder and walked out of the Glass house without a backward glance.

As Claire began to walk to the outskirts of Morganville, she noticed a discarded red Harley motorbike. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby before hurrying over to it. Claire could remember the motorbike lessons her cousin Rex had given her. Stroking the bikes paintwork Claire mumbled to herself

"It's only sat here and if you're going to leave do it in style" Claire smiled to herself and gript the handles of the bike so that she could pull herself on. Starting the bike she crouched forward and accelerated, laughing as it powered off the sidewalk and onto the road. She was near the border and Claire accelerated one last time before shouting

"Goodbye Morganville" before blasting through the border and leaving all her nightmares behind.

**Please review and let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon again. **

**Xoxo**


	3. RIP

**Hey sorry for the wait. To be honest I was just going to abandon this story after only getting three reviews but I got another one earlier and decided to continue. So the only thanks that I have to give out for this chapter is to ****randomle26**** for encouraging me to write again. I'm really sorry this chapter is so short.**

As Claire rushed past the border she felt a rush of pain go through her right hand and looked down to see Amelie's bracelet turn a deep red colour and start to smoke. Claire slowed for a second and tried to touch the bracelet. She swore when the metal burnt her fingers and began to harm her wrist. Suddenly it stopped and Claire watched as the bracelet fell to the ground and the world became black.

Amelie stood in the office staring at the contract that she had forced Claire to sign. Oliver entered and slumped himself over a cream love seat. He smirked at Amelie before saying snidely

"Has your pet left you?" Amelie snarled in retort to the comment but otherwise ignored him. Oliver stood up and stood just behind her.

"She can't leave. We need to find the cure. We can't leave this sickness going on any further." Amelie turned to face Oliver. Staring him down She raised the contract and ripped it.

"She will forget this town. Maybe this will benefit us more" Oliver snarled at her

"We need her. She should have signed a contract with me" At once Amelie's hand was around his throat and her fangs were out.

"You will not question me. This is the way it shall be. Unless there is any concern to bring her back, we will stay away from Claire Danvers"

Claire awoke on the side of a dusty road. Looking around she realised that she didn't recognise any of the surroundings. Picking up the Harley she began to wheel it toward Dallas. A beeping came from her pocket. Delving into her pocket, she pulled a touch screen phone, which she had never seen before. She looked at the screen vaguely and managed to catch a picture of herself with three other people before the phone died on her. Shrugging she put the phone back into her pocket before hopping onto the bike and jetting it to Dallas.

**Please review. I'll try to update again soon**

**xoxo**


	4. Over my head

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry with how long it's taken to update. My laptop broke while I was in France and I've had to wait till I got home for it to get fixed. You have all probably given up on me and I don't blame you. However the good news is that I have nearly all the chapters written for all my stories and all I need to do is type them up. Anyway I hope that you are still going to read my stories. **

Claire stood outside her old house. She had already tried to open with her own key but it had failed. In the end she settled for knocking. She waited for about two minutes before a woman she had never seen before opened it. Claire stared for two seconds before saying

"Sorry I was looking for the Danvers but I must have the wrong house" She turned to go but the woman called out

"You have the wrong city. They moved to be closer to their daughter a while ago" Claire shook her head and replied

"I'm sorry but you're wrong"

"No, I'm not. They had a daughter who had moved away for university and they wanted to be closer to her. They were a nice couple" Claire rubbed her forehead and whispered

"I can't remember that" The woman looked at her nervously

"Are you ok?" Claire looked up at her and smiled

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for all your help" She turned away from the woman and headed back to a cheap motel.

_Claire found herself in a cheap room lined with washing machines and tumble driers. She looked above one to see a painted message:_

_Dear Dork, We found trash in the machines and threw it down the chute. If you want it, dive for it. _

_Claire walked back and turned. Three girls were standing in front of her. The one leading was tanned with long black hair and was extremely well dressed. She smiled meanly and said _

"_Well look who it is. The dumpster diver" The two other girls laughed and the other girl continued _

"_Shouldn't you be in first period at junior high by now? Or at least getting your first period?" The other girl cut in _

"_Maybe she's looking for the clothes she left lying around. Litterbug" The dark haired girl laughed _

"_Clothes? You mean, like those rags we threw away? The ones she left cluttering up the washer?" _

_The girl smirked back _

"_Yeah those" The other girl smirked back nastily _

"_I wouldn't wear those to sweat in" The other girl finally spoke up_

"_I wouldn't wear them to scrub out the boy's toilet" The black haired girl turned around and shoved her away._

"_Yeah, you know all about the boy's toilets don't you? Jeez Jen, Keep your mouth shout if you can't think of something that won't embarrass yourself" The other girl, Jen turned to Claire and shoved her towards the stairs. _

"_Go get your stupid clothes already. I'm sick of looking at you, with your pasty skin" The other girl cut in _

"_Yeah, Junior high, ever heard of sunshine?" The black haired girl cut in quickly _

"_Watch it" Claire suddenly felt unbalanced and as Jen lunged for her again and slammed her hand into Claire's collarbone, Claire slapped her hand away and yelped_

"_Don't" The other girls froze and the dark haired girl spoke quietly _

"_Did you just hit my friend, you stupid little bitch? Where do you think you get off, doing things like that around here?" She then slapped Claire. Without thinking Claire slapped her back, she felt two seconds of horror before she was punched and her balance went. She quickly grabbed the banister, trying to steady herself until the other girl stepped forward and pushed her backwards and this time __Claire fell back with nothing to steady her. _

Claire woke up panting and sweating. She looked around the motel room, trying to calm herself down but not succeeding. Claire closed her eyes for a second and rubbed her hands over her face. The dream was so vivid that it felt real, almost like it had happened. Claire shook her head. Of course it wasn't real, she would defiantly remember if she fell down a flight of stairs. But still she could not shake off the last part of the dream.

_The black haired girl leaned close to Claire and whispered_

"_Tonight. You'll get what's coming to you, you freak. I'm going to make sure_

**Sorry to cut you all off. But please as ever if you like the story please review and say so. It's kind of frustrating to see people have read your stories but not review, so please do **

**xoxo**


	5. With you in my head

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter and if you didn't review but still read, thank you as well. So this is the next chapter and I'm pleased with how it came out... so if you like it review and let me.**

It was the next day that Claire had her plan. Though my parents had, apparently, left Dallas, there was one person who was left. After finally going back to a dreamless sleep. She left the motel room to grab a coffee from a nearby starbucks. She walked up to a payphone and paused for a moment. She typed in the number from memory and waited a couple of rings. Just as she was about to hang up, the other end picked up with a hesitant

"Hello?" Claire smiled and replied

"Hey Liz how are you?" The line went silent for a second before Elizabeth spoke again

"sorry, who is this?" Claire's smiled slipped for a second before she replied

"It's Claire Danvers"

"Claire I have heard of you in years. What's wrong?" Claire went silent for a second before asking

"Years?" Elizabeth sighed

"Um yeah. You moved to the middle of nowhere and then I hear nothing of you. So I'm a little confused as to why you're ringing me all of a sudden" Claire suddenly felt a pressure in her head and she closed her eyes.

_The place smelt like cleaning supplies, and as Claire swept her hand around she came into with wooden shaft of a mop. Janitors closet. Well, she supposed it made arrivals a little less noticable. The man next to her didn't stop. He reached out and turned the knob of the door, then eased it open a crack. _

"_Clear" He said and opened it wide. He stepped out first. Claire hurried to follow, and shut the door behind them. They were in what looked like a utility hallway, plain white walls and dark red carpet. All the doors were unmarked. And identical. Claire tried to count, to be sure that she could find the room again. _

"_This way" The man said strode down the hallwayto the right. His white tunic billowed as he walked, and he ought to have looked ridiculous in the traffic cone hat, but somehow... somehow, he didn't._

"_I should have let you be Pierrot, little Claire. Pierrot is known for his sweet, innocent nature. Not like Harlequin. Libitor frenzy, Claire."_

"_What?" _

"Claire, are you even listening to me?" Claire hung up the phone and stepped away. She picked up her drink and walked out of the store. She hurried back to the motel and slammed the door behind her. She slumped down on the bed and sighed heavily.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" She shouted. She sat up again and tried to recall the mans face. He looked young, with shoulder length curly brown hair, big dark eyes and he had faintly golden skin. He was also very pretty. Claire gasped as the room in front of her seemed to fade and a different room appeared in its place.

_People stood talking, holding flutes of champagne or wine or something that was too red to be wine. All in costume, all masked. Claire caught sight of the girl Jennifer first who was on the arms of a dark haired man. She was wearing a sixties costumes of a tie dyed halter top ad miniskirt, platform shoes, peace sign jewellery. Her mask was an afterthought. The man with her was dressed as Zoro, all in black satin and leather with a flat spanish hat. She next caught sight of the black haired girl from her previous...vision. She was dressed as Maria Antionnette, from a low cut bodice to wide skirts. She had tied a red ribbon around her throat and carried a mini guillotine in her hand. She was with a man who was dressed as a priest in a plain black cassock and a white collar though with no cross visible. The man was staring across the room and Claire followed his eyeline and saw a girl dressed as Sally from the nightmare before christmas staring back at him. The man she was with seemed to ignore her completely and was dressed as a creepy scarecrow. Claire shivered and looked away from him. She turned to the stage and caught sight of a boy wearing leather pants, dog collar and a leash. A furry dog mask hid his face from her. The leash was being held by a woman in skin tight red rubber and thigh high boots and had topped off her own outfit with devil horns and a trident. Claire felt such a strong rage at this sight. _

The room blurred away and Claire gasped.

"Who was the boy in that dog mask?"

**Please review... you know you want to...**

**xoxo**


	6. Alice

**Hey sorry all for the slight wait for this chapter. Had a bit of a block but have had lots of ideas so I'm back lol. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they are much appreciated. Anyway this chapter is inspired by 'Alice' By Avril Lavigne. Hope you enjoy**

Claire slept lightly again that night before checking out of the motel the following day. She had managed to get into contact with her cousin Rex, who had just been released and was staying in San Antonio. Claire left the bike in Dallas and managed to hitch a connection bus partway and then to go on a train the rest. Claire sat at the back of the bus and took out a small gold notepad. Claire opened it at a blank page and began to write down all the dreams that she had had so far.

Over an hour later Claire was reading through what she had written trying to search for a common factor in each dream and at that precise moment she was coming up with nothing. There didn't seem to be anything linking the dreams together. Claire shut the book in frustration before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The rest of Claire's journey was uneventful. She managed to get to San Antonio downtown before trying to flag down a taxi to get to Westford. Claire leaned back into the taxi and sighed. She hadn't seen Rex in a while, mainly due to his prison sentence. After about5 half an hour the taxi rolled to a stop and Claire got out. After tipping the driver she started down the street looking for the address that Rex had told her. She stopped in front of a small house and stared at it. She could feel a small headache coming before the house in front of her vanished and a different image took it's place.

_Claire looked at the house with the numbers 716 by the door. The house was big and looked like it had come straight out of the civil war with big graying columns, a wide front porch and two stories. It also looked deserted. _

"_Hey" Claire heard someone yell and she felt hands on her elbows "Hey, are you ok?" Claire yelped and jumped, nearly toppling over from the pain from her ankle. The girl reached out and grabbed her arm trying to steady her. _

"_I'm sorry! God, I'm such a klutz. Look, are you ok?" Claire looked at the girl and took in her appearance . She was a goth with dyed black hair, pale make up, with heavy eye liner and mascara. She was wearing read and black striped tights, chunky black shoes and a black pleated miniskirt. _

"_My name's Eve" The girl said whilst smiling "Yeah, my parents really named me that , go figure. It's like they knew how I'd turn out" Eve's smile faded as she looked at Claire _

"_Wow. Jeez, nice black eye. Who hit you?"_

"_Nobody" Claire said almost immediately "I had an accident" _

"_Yeah," Eve replied softly "I used to have those kind of accidents, falling into fists and stuff. Like I said I'm a klutz. You ok? You need a doctor or something? I can drive if you want" _

"_N. I, uh- look I'm sorry. It's been a really awful day. I was coming to ask about the room but" Eve clicked her fingers before saying_

"_Right the room. Great, I'm just home for a break, I work at common grounds, you know the coffee shop, and Michael won't be up for a while yet. But you can come in and see the house if you want.."_

"_I don't if I should" Eve inturrupted again_

"_You should. You totally should. You wouldn't believe the losers that were trying to get in the door. I mean seriously. Freaks. You're the first normal one I've seen so far. Michael would kick my ass if I let you get away without at least trying to get a sales pitch" Claire blinked before slowly replying_

"_Sure. Yeah, I'd like that" Eve smiled and grabbed the backpack by Claire's feet_

"_Follow me" Claire followed Eve and made her way into the house. Eve called out _

"_Yo. Roomies We've got a live one." Claire followed Eve down the hallway and looked through some of the doors_

"_I smell the chilli. I know you're here! Get your headphones out of your ears" Claire watched as Eve disappeared further down the corridor and turned to a door and opened it. Lying on the coach there was a guy, yawning and rubbing his head. He grinned at her and put his finger over his mouth to shush him. _

The image vanished and Claire gasped as she saw Rex stand in front of her.

"Claire are you ok?" She looked him wide eyed, before saying shakily

"I think I'm going mad"

**Now that you have finished click that little button below to review. The more reviews, the faster I update. Love you all**

**xoxo**


	7. ET

**Hey I'm back. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Work got in the way majorly plus personal stuff. I hope you can forgive me with this update. This is inspired by 'E.T' by Katy Perry. **

A Month Later

Claire strolled through the college campus and sat down on a seat in the yard. A lot had happened in the last month. She managed to tell Rex about the visions that she had been having and he had managed to get her in touch with a therapist that had helped him turn his life around. Claire started attending a small community college in the center of San Antonio in a science major. She bent down and pulled a large Greek Mythology book out. On a whim she had applied for a mythology course but now couldn't think why. Opening the book and flipping through to find the topic she was meant to be researching, she stopped at a page of Greek symbols. She stared at the Omega symbol before reading the meaning of it underneath.

_Omega (the last letter of the Greek alphabet) is often used to denote the last, the end, or the ultimate limit of a set_

Claire stared at the symbol before realising that a large headache was approaching. She tried to rub her forehead hoping that it would ease the pain but still the pain grew stronger and stronger. The book fell from her lap and Claire grabbed her head. The images passed over her quickly and Claire was suddenly able to remember names that went with the images.

The Girl who pushed her down the stairs who had the black hair and blue eyes. _Monica. _The goth girl with dyed black hair and heavy eyeliner._ Eve. _The blond angel like man. _Michael. _The man who looked like a hippie with long grey hair. _Oliver. _The guy with shoulder length curly brown hair and dark puppy dog eyes. _Myrnin. _A woman with long golden hair who looked regal. _Amelie. _

Once the pain had recided, Claire threw the book back into her bag and ran back to rex's apartment. The headache hadn't faded and Claire was beginning to see more images come.

Morganville

Amelie was sat in the main room of the town hall holding a council meeting when her assistant cam in holding a thick grey envelope. Amelie grabbed the envelope of her and ripped it open. She opened the file and stared at the recent picture of Claire. Her hair seemed to have grown but Amelie noticed a hollow look in her eyes. As she read through the report, Amelie grew more angered and disturbed. Oliver noticed and began to lean forward in his chair.

"Amelie?" She looked at him before replying

"She is beginning to remember" Oliver leaned back and took a deep breath before asking

"Plan of action?" Amelie closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them looked determined

"Take her out"

San Antonio

Claire gasped as the last vision hit her .

"_You sure he's not a vampire?" Claire sad "I've seen movies. They're sneaky" She was kidding. Eve didn't smile. _

"_Oh pretty sure. I made him touch a cross once" Eve took a big swallow of her coke. _

"_You- What? Made him?" _

"_Well, sure, yeah. I mean, a girl can't be too careful, especially around here" Claire must have looked blank, because Eve did the eye roll thing again. It was her favourite expression, Claire was sure. "In Morganville? You kinow? _

"_What about it? _

"_You mean you don't know? How can you not know." Eve sat her can down and got up to her knees, leaning elbows on the coffee table. She looked earnest under the thick make-up. Her eyes were dark brown edged with gold. _

"_Morganville's full of Vampires"_

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**xoxo**


	8. Weight of the World

**Hey everyone. Finally got inspiration for this chapter and though it is short, I think it's come out quite good. So please review and let me know your thoughts. The was inspired by 'Weight of the world' by Evanesensce. Enjoy.**

Claire laid on her bed, just staring at the clock, waiting for Rex to come home. She had been like this since she had 'remembered' being told that Morganville was full of Vampires. The door slammed shut and she heard footsteps walking around in the kitchen. Claire lifted her head up of the pillow and called out

"Rex?" She waited for a couple of minutes and heard the footsteps getting closer to her room. She froze for a second before she heard

"Claire? Are you ok?" Claire shut her eyes for a second, trying to hold back tears and called back

"Rex. Can you come in? I really need to talk to you" The door opened and Rex stepped in, wearing sweats and a grey top. He leaned back against the door and asked

"Everything ok?" Claire shook her head. She sat up and stared at him.

"I had one of those weird visions again. This girl told me about something" Claire paused and Rex sat down next to her.

"She told me that the place I was at before was run by vampires" Claire took a quick look at Rex before continuing hurridly

"I feel like I shouldn't tell you this because it's going to put you in danger but I don't know who to go to" Rex stood up and looked down at Claire

"I'm booking you more appointments at that therapist" Claire looked at him and replied softly

"You don't believe me" Rex ran a hand through his hair and said quietly

"No" Claire stood up and grabbed her jacket, shoes, keys and a bag and left her room. Rex followed her and asked

"Where are you going?" Claire stopped at the door and without looking back replied

"I need space. I'll be back later"

Claire slumped down in the seat of a fast food chain and flipped open her bag. She felt bad for storming out on Rex and knew that she should probably call to let him know that she was ok. She reached for her phone and felt her hand grip another object. Frowning, she pulled out the item and stared at the unfamiliar phone. She pressed down on the power button but nothing happened. She paused for a second, staring down at the phone before getting her second phone out of her bag. She flipped open the backs of both and switched the memory cards. She tried to turn on her newer phone, tapping the table as it loaded up. She froze at the wallpaper. She was in the picture but with three people she didn't know. She looked closer and then recognised two out of the three as Eve and Michael. She opened up the text messages and scrolled through before randomly selecting one from Eve.

_Hey Claire bear. M's at some vamp meeting. So house to ourselves. Film night? E x_

Claire reread the text before placing both phones back into her bag and running back to Rex's apartment. Opening the door she realised that the entire apartment was black apart from the glare of the T.V screen in the living room. Claire stripped her coat and shoes off whilst saying

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have run out on you" Claire stopped for a second, waiting for a reply. She tried again, slowly walking towards the living room.

"Have you fallen asleep? You know you get a bad neck when you do that" She stopped in the doorway and opened the door. She looked at the T.V and saw the crew of Jersey Shore. She scoffed at the screen and said

"Now I really hope your asleep. You said that you hate these arseholes. Rex?" Claire walked forward and touched the back of his head. Her hand came away red and Claire backed away before walking around the chair to look at him. Rex's head was slumped forward and when Clare pushed it forward, she gasped. Multiple fang marks was covering his neck. Claire put her hand to her mouth to cover her screams and stepped back. It was then she noticed the handaddressed letter to herself. Claire ripped it out of Rex's cold hands and opened it.

_Claire, _

_You would have done better if you had forgotten about us_

_Amelie _

Claire dropped the letter and backed away, hitting the wall behind her and dropping to the floor. The apartment was silent as the TV went on standby and Claire tried to focus. A load trill cut through the silence. Absentmindly Claire reached into her bag and pulled out the phone asnd stared at the message

_I would run now girl. Use that brain and find somewhere to hide_

Claire took one last look at Rex before running to her room and packing some essential items. On her way out she avoided looking into the living room and ran past it. She locked the apartment for the last time and ran. Though she was scared, Claire suddenly became determined and the only thing that she could think of was revenge.

**Please review**

**xoxo**


	9. Numb

**Hey everyone finally managed to get time to sit down and write this one. Kind of a filler chapter before some of the main stuff happens. This one is inspired by Linken Park's 'Numb" so enjoy.**

She watched as Bishop strode towards a thin scraggly man with grey, curly hair with a scar that ran half way down his face. She tried to speak as Bishop yanked the man's head back and sank his fangs into the man's neck. She stared, mesmerized as the blood trickled down the man's neck and she turned automatically to watch a boy with uneven brown hair and muscles struggle with a blonde boy and, as she watched, she saw his eyes go crimson red.

Claire woke up screaming. She moved quickly to turn on the light switch to banish the shadows that crept around the dark room. The small room was flooded with light and Claire moved to the window. She pulled the curtains and checked the streets. People were still out in San Antonio which was so much different to what Claire could remember of... that place. She pulled the curtain back and picked up a black marker. Moving to a wall she wrote down her dream, which joined the other dreams and writing on the wall, all the things Claire remembered about Vampires.

When Claire had finally finished writing, she grabbed a small bag and walked out of the room. She walked around the streets for a bit before slipping into a small rowdy bar. She scanned the faces in the room and finally walked slowly over to the bar and settled herself next to a burly man. He slid a drink towards her and smiled slightly before saying

"Hello Jailbait"

Morganville

Eve slid a coffee across the bar of common grounds and smiled as the person left. She turned to clean the machine when she heard a voice

"Well hello beautiful" She turned and smiled at the blonde angel before her before leaning across and whispering

"Flattery won't get you sex tonight" He laughed before replying

"Can it at least get me a black coffee?"She smiled and half turned to make his coffee. Micheal leaned against the counter and asked

"Still picking up shifts here?" Eve sighed and replied

"Yeah Oliver still ain't returned and I'm so sick of trying to make sense of invoices" Micheal laughed before asking

"Are you at least coming home soon? Shane is not company. Not even getting vampire jokes" Eve looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"The girl he loved ran away" Michael shrugged sarcastically

"So" Eve shook her and whispered

"Insensitive bastard" before handing him his drink. Michael smiled and replied

"That's why you love me" He kissed her before walking out of the door and walking into the shadows.

San Antonio

Claire looked around her motel room taking in the faces that she had gathered, men who were staring back at her, waiting for her to make the first move. She stood up and began to talk slowly

"Last time we met wasn't on good terms. But this time I'm on your side. This town, Morganville, is wrong. Vampires ruling over humans is disgusting. Peopple kept there like cattle waiting to die. Some actually choosing to be changed" Some of the men bagan nodding on and voicing their opinions. Claire raised a hand and the voices died down.

"I may not be Frank but I also have inside knowledge. The founders brainwipe wore off on me as it has done with you all. I know how to take Morganville down. I also know how to get back in. This time the vampires can't win. Our way back in to Morganville has been stalking me for days. If I let myself be found. He will take me to the founder and from there we can start to control everything" Claire smiled as she looked around the room before asking

"So who is with me?"

**Now please review and I'll try to update again soon. **

**xoxo**


	10. No good deed

**Hey guys so it's been a while. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on at the moment and just haven't had the chance to update or even think about writing, which sucks 'cos the ideas have been there I just haven't had the time but, at last I'm finally updating. I'm pleased with this chapter and hope that you guys are all happy with it too. This chapter was inspired by 'No good deed' from the Broadway show Wicked, which I so wanna see! So enjoy and please review to tell me if you love it. Thanks.**

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_sure I meant well,_

_well look at what well meant did _

_alright enough so be it, so be it then _

_and let all oz be agreed _

_I'm wicked through and through_

_since I can not succeed Fiyero saving you _

_I promise no good deed I attempt again_

_ever again_

'No good deed'

Wicked

Claire watched out the window as the black tinted car pulled up outside her apartment once again. She rolled her eyes and closed the curtains before stepping away. It had been a week since she had met up with Frank's old gang and the plans to get back into Morganville were finished. Claire looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had previously gone to a salon and her hair colour changed and styled to make it look like she was running scared from them. Claire smiled confidently at herself and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the side and a small bag containing GPS. Although they were all aware of the existence of the town, none of them were able to get there from memory.

Claire walked out of the main door and began to slowly walk. The car behind her started again, slowly following her. She turned the corner and looked over the street, seeing the bikers in an alley. She looked behind her once more and began to ran down a dark alley. She heard the van doors opening behind her and suddenly Oliver was stood in front of her. Claire tried to turn around but Oliver grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He pulled out a syringe and before Claire could notice, pushed the fluid inside of her. As Claire went limp, Oliver pulled her into arms and bundled her into the van before it started again, not noticing the bikers that were trailing after the van.

Claire awoke in a small room. She rubbed her eyes and looked round. There was nothing in the room apart from a door and a small window. Claire got up, shakily to her feet before trying to open the door, which of course was locked. She turned to the window next and looked through it. She smiled slightly as she took in the town square. Claire slid down the wall and sat down with her back against it. She hoped that Frank's old gang had managed to get into Morganville. The sound of keys clanging together came from outside and Claire quickly hid her face and let a few tears fall. The door opened and footsteps came close to Claire. She kept her head down and continued to shake.

"Claire" She looked up slowly and stared at Frank. She took a deep breath and asked shakily

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Frank grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He led Claire through a labyrinth of corridors before he came to a set of doors. He knocked before opening the doors and walking in. Claire looked up quickly before looking back down at the floor. Amelie was sat in the center of the table with Oliver sat to the right of her and Myrnin to the left, looking bored and slightly out of it. As Claire turned to scan the rest of the room, she noticed Michael staring back at her. Claire tried to keep her expression blank as she looked away and looked back towards Amelie, who rose and looked back at her directly

"Claire Danvers, do you know who I am?" Claire looked down and shook her head. When she looked back up again Amelie was standing directly in front of her.

"Tell me the truth" Claire spoke quietly

"No" Amelie looked back at Oliver before looking back towards her

"Why did you run from Oliver?" Claire looked at her blankly and Oliver, using his vampire speed went to stand next to Amelie. Claire flinched and tried to take a step back. Amelie smiled coldly at this before stating

"I think you do remember. Otherwise why would you tell Rex about us?" Claire looked up at her and she laughed "Yeah. Oliver took care of him for me. Couldn't have an outsider knowing our business" Claire felt more tears escape as she remembered the state she had found Rex in. She shouldn't have got him involved in this. Frank let go of Claire's arm and she felt herself fall onto her knees. Amelie looked down at her and smirked

"You will go back to the Glass house with Michael and you will wait there until we pass judgment" She looked over her shoulder to Michael and motioned towards her. He walked forward slowly and helped Claire to her feet before walking her quickly towards the door. They made their way outside into the dark and as Claire looked towards the founders square. She heard the roar of a motorcycle starting and watched as it disappeared into the distance. She smiled and allowed Michael to help her into the blacked out car.

**Now review please and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, favourited and added to alerts. It's inspiring to see how much you guys love it. **

**xoxo**


	11. Burning the harbor

**Hey everyone. Firstly thank you all so much for the reviews that I have received so far! I love reading all your comments and they defiantly inspire me to write more. Secondly I need help finding a story that I read a while ago. Basically Claire makes this potion to send Bishop into Hell and she gets dragged in with him and once she gets out is completely different, so if anyone knows where I can find it or can tell me if it has been deleted it would be a great help. Anyway this chapter was inspired by 'Burning the harbor' by Kate Voegele. So enjoy!**

_I don't know what to do  
But stare into space  
Wish I could shut my eyes  
I used to sleep at night  
I used to feel safe  
And now I'm terrified_

So take away this darkness in the air  
It's like black flames are everywhere  
Someone say there's hope on the way 

_Burning the harbor_

_Kate Voegele_

The car ride to the glass house was silent. Michael kept glancing at Claire but didn't know how to start of the conversation with her. As they came to a stop, Claire looked up silently at the house and took in the details. It looked exactly the same and Claire sighed as she got out of the car and followed Michael into the house. She walked into the living room and dumped her bag onto the floor. Michael stepped in after her and coughed slightly before saying

"I have to go and get some people who live here. So you need to stay here" Claire nodded before saying

"Ok...Michael was it?" he nodded slowly once before heading out of the room and after a second Claire listened to the front door closing. She turned and opened her bag, pulling out a cellphone and turning it on. She sent a quick text before closing it and moving to walk out of the front door to find that Michael had locked it behind him. She sighed before going to the back door and trying to open that door. After a second she gave up and went back through into the living room. She sat down, defeated, staring out of the windows. Claire stood up and walked towards the window and gently pushed it. The window swung open and Claire smiled as she grabbed her bag and climbed out of the window.

Michael walked through the door, avoiding drunken couples and searching the room for Eve and Shane. He noticed Eve dancing in the middle of the floor, standing out in her black ballerina skirt and skull top. She saw him and smiled, and beckoned him to join her. He did so and kissed her before saying

"We need to go. Where's Shane?" Eve looked over her shoulder and Michael followed her gaze. Shane was sat on a chair with a blonde girl sat on his lap. Michael rolled his eyes before walking over to him and saying

"Hey bro, we've got to head back" Shane sighed and lifted the blonde girl off his lap, who pouted before slipping her number into his pocket and walking away. Michael walked outside, with Shane following behind, to see that Eve was already in the car. The guys got into the car and Eve turned to Michael

"So where the hell did you go?" Michael sighed before replying shortly

"Amelie requested my presence. We have a new roommate" Eve looked at Shane quickly before looking back at Michael and asking

"Is it her?" Michael looked back and Eve asked again.

"Is it Claire?"

Claire climbed back through the window and locked it quickly. She looked out of the window and watched as Chase climbed back onto his motorcycle and drove down the ally. She smiled and looked around the living room. There was a couple of games littered over the table and Claire picked through them. She put down a box and walked over to stare at the pictures that were on the wall. She smiled at some of them before walking away and going upstairs to look around the rooms. She opened a few rooms then came to a stop in front of a bland picture that was hanging between two doors. Claire reached open and slid the picture to one side and looked at the small button that had appeared in front of her. Claire closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead as she felt a headache coming.

_The dark haired boy pressed the button that was behind the picture and as Claire watched a door appeared opposite. The boy smirked at her and said_

"_Cool, huh? This damn house is full of crap like that. Trust me, in Morganville it pays to be up on the hiding places" He pushed the door and revealed a set of stairs before walking up them. Claire followed after him. _

Claire let go of the picture frame and watched as the button disappeared from view. The front door opened and Claire looked over the banister and watched as Micheal and Eve came into the living room. Claire walked silently to the stairs and started to go down towards them. As she got halfway down a third person entered the room and stared at her open mouthed. Claire froze and the dark haired boy stared at her for a second before asking

"Claire?" She looked at the other two before looking back at him and saying

"Sorry, who are you?"

**Hope you have all enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think. **

**xoxo**


	12. Bitch

**Hey sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter. I've been on holiday and there was no internet signal so I was screwed anyway this is chapter 12, inspired by 'Bitch' by Plastiscines. I had fun writing this chapter and it kinda just flowed out so I hope you enjoy it too.**

_I'm a bitch  
In disguise  
I'm a bitch  
That never minds_

I'm a bitch  
Did you realize  
I'm a bitch  
Every time 

- 'Bitch' Plastiscines

The boy looked at Claire in silence before turning and walking away. Eve sighed and shouted

"Shane" before following him out of the door. Claire looked at Michael for a second waiting for him to ake the next move. He ran a hand through his hair and pointed down the corridor.

"Your room is last one on the left" Claire nodded and walked down the corridor. As she glanced back over her shoulder, she noticed that Michael had vanished. She walked slowly back the way she had came and walked down the stairs. She looked in the living room and in the hall. She started to walk silently towards the closed door. She stopped just outside and listened. Eve was speaking.

"I doubt she can remember any of us, Shane. Stop worrying. Michael, why is she even here?" Claire heard a sigh before Michael began to speak

"Amelie want's us to watch her. She isn't allowed out of the house but she wouldn't say why" Claire pushed away from the door and smirked. She went through to the living room and grabbed her bag off the floor. She ran back upstairs and changed into a black shirt and trousers before making her way down the stairs again. She stopped just outside the main door as the kitchen door opposite began to open. Claire smirked again as she opened the main door and ran through it, slamming it shut before anyone could see her.

Michael heard as the door closed and called out

"Claire?" He opened the kitchen door and ran up the stairs before bursting into her room. It was empty and Michael walked slowly back to the top off the stairs and called down to Eve

"Is she down there?" Eve looked up at him and shook her head. Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He typed in a number and spoke quickly

"Claire has gone"

Claire stared around the room at the activty that was going on. She looked to her right as Chase approached and asked

"Is it ready?" Chase smirked at her and replied

"Just tell us where to place it. Then we can definatly annouce our arrival" Claire walked over to the map and began to tap her fingers over it. A thought came to her and Claire smiled evily. She pointed to two different places on the map before turning to Chase and saying

"What about here?" He looked before smiling

"Cutting off two of the main food sources. I love it Jailbait"

Around an hour and a half later, Morganville was silent. Claire leaned and whispered into Chase's ear

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1" On one side of town The colege campus blew up and on the other so did the bloodbank and the bloodmobile. Claire smiled at the sound before saying

"Claire Danvers, welcome back"

**Review time please. Let me know what you think and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. Anyway until next time **

**xoxo**


	13. Who's laughing now

**Hey, so yeah I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. Life has been shit and I just haven't had the time. I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and is looking forward to the New Year, I know that I am! Anyway enjoy this new chapter.**

_Have you forgotten how_

_You would make me feel_

_When you drag my spirit down_

_But thank you for the pain_

_It made me raise my game_

_And I'm still rising_

-Jessie J

Claire opened her eyes and smiled. Last night was perfect and she couldn't wait to see the consequences. Slowly walking downstairs, she looked down to see the rest of her roommates huddled around the TV. Claire wanted to grin with pride but held it inside whilst cautiously asking

"What's wrong?" Michael turned at the sound of her voice and said calmly

"There's been a bombing" Claire gasped

"Was anyone hurt?" Michael shook his head before turning to the other two and saying

"Amelie wants to see us. Eve you need to stay" Eve opened her mouth to protest but after a pointed look from Michael, stopped herself and looked towards Claire smiling. Shane stood up and left the house without looking at Claire. Michael sighed slightly before following him out the door. Eve watched him leave before turning to Claire and happily asking

"Breakfast?"

Claire sat at the table and watched as Eve moved around the kitchen. Eve looked at Claire before asking

"Bacon and eggs ok?" Claire nodded and Eve continued around the kitchen.

"So where are you from Claire?" Claire looked down at the cup she was gripping before answering "San Antonio. What about you?" Eve laughed and answered

"Morganville, born and bred" Claire laughed and pulled her cell phone out.

_You were right babe. Whole town is in a frenzy over what happened. What's our next plan?_

_-C_

Claire looked up quickly at Eve before texting back

_Be round here as soon as you can. Not saying anything over text._

Claire put her phone away before looking at eve and saying

"I don't feel like food at the moment. Do you mind if I just go and get ready?" Eve looked at her quickly before replying

"No that's fine" Claire walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. She stood by her window and watched as Chase pulled up. Claire pulled out her phone and text

_Going to have to climb up the pipe. I'm in the window next to it_

Claire closed the door and watched Chase enter slowly through the window. He dropped the bag that he was holding onto the floor and it feel with a bang. Eve looked up from the newspaper she was holding and called out

"Claire? Is everything ok?" Claire flinched and called back

"I'm fine. Just dropped a book" Chase smirked at her before hugging her and saying

"You're a genius. The whole town is in a state of panic after last night. Apparently they are holding a town meeting to discuss what needs to be done" Claire smirked and sat on her bed.

"How do we top it now though, Chase?" He leaned back heavily against her door frame and sighed.

"We could always target a Vampire. Maybe one who is close enough to the founder" Claire smiled before replying coldly

"Maybe Oliver. Payback for what he did to me" A smash came from outside the room and Claire opened her door just to see Eve run down the stairs. She looked back at Chase and sighed

"Should we go after her?" Claire smiled

"Let her run. Besides I've got another idea for a vampire we can target"

Eve drove to the town council and ran past the guards. She burst through the doors of the meeting room and called out

"I know who ordered the bombs on the college and the blood bank" Amelie looked at her, leaned back in her chair and said

"Speak, Miss Rosser" Eve looked across at Michael and Shane, who looked utterly bored to be there, and replied

"It was Claire"

**Please review **

**xoxo**


	14. Keep moving on

**Hello, I know that it's been ages since I've last updated and there is really no excuse at all as to why I haven't updated apart from real life getting in the way and lack of inspiration. But my muse is back in the building and I now have a new chapter for you guys, so, enjoy.**

_*/*/*_

_Been so long_

_I've been without it_

_And the more _

_I think about_

_Life's too short for me to sit here_

_Got to keep it moving on_

_- Adam Deacon_

*/*/*

Chase watched the tall, blonde vampire in front of him. She was not what he expected, wearing skinny jeans and a tight top, looking more like she was born in this century rather than decades ago. Her head raised and she started to turn in his direction. He smiled and waited for her to notice him and before he had blinked she was in front of him, fangs drawn hissing

"What is your business here?" Chase smirked before replying

"I'm a distraction" The vampire opened her mouth but before she could get words out fell to the ground, a stake driven into her back. Chase looked at the body before saying

"Nice shot" Claire stepped forward, lowering the crossbow and replied

"Thanks"

*/*/*

Oliver and Myrnin barged through the doors of the city hall, taking note of the humans on one side of the table and Amelie looking tense at the head of the table. She visibly relaxed at the sight of Oliver and turned to Eve

"Maybe Miss Rosser, you were mistaken in what you heard" Eve shook her head and began to speak before a voice echoed around the room.

"Amelie, come outside. I have a present for you" Amelie darted to the window and saw Claire standing outside facing the window. Amelie gestured to her guards and they followed her out, with Eve, Shane, Michael, Oliver and Myrnin following them out.

Claire watched as the group filed out and stood underneath the shelter of the entrance. Eve gasped at the sight of Claire and clung onto the sleeve of Michael's coat.

"Claire, I hear that you are responsible for the recent activities" Claire smirked and said sarcastically

"Good star Amelie, you finally figured it out. I'm sorry I could help myself but I have a present to make up for it" She looked behind her and watched as Chase dragged a body out from the side of the building.

"Your sister, Naomi, has been very clumsy, falling back onto stakes and getting herself into very stupid situations" Amelie took a step forward and said calmly

"Hand her over, Claire" Claire smirked and walked back to Naomi, gripping the stake in her back and driving the stake in further.

"Why should I? I want to have some fun with her" Chase started to pick Naomi back up before Claire turned at him and said

"Leave her and go. You know what to do next" Chase dropped the body before disappearing back into the shadows.

"What are you planning next Claire?" Claire looked up at Amelie and smirked

"You'll see soon enough" Claire bent down and gripped Naomi, dragging her back into the building.

*/*/*

Claire dumped Naomi's body in the room and shut herself in the room with her. She bent down and whispered

"So what is so special about you?" Claire lifted the dagger out of her back and watched as Naomi took a deep breath. She turned her back, tapping the stake against her palm, slowly counting down the seconds until she slammed it back into her back.

".1" Claire slowly turned and felt herself pushed into the wall. Naomi leant in and whispered

"You think you can hold me down little girl? I am not my sister and I will not hesitate to kill you. But you can be of some use to me." Naomi swept Claire's hair off her neck and leaned in close.

"Welcome to my army, Claire" Before she bit down and Claire shrieked.

*/*/*

**So what did you guys all think? Leave a review and let me know, Flame me however and well….. pray you never find out lol **


End file.
